1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for processing individual integrated circuits and more particularly to a matrix plate for holding the integrated circuits during processing by automatic machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the standard method for assembling integrated circuits provided with connecting bumps into film-mounted integrated circuits (micropacks), an individual wafer containing the integrated circuits is waxed onto a carrier plate and is sawed into individual chips. The carrier with what are then the individual chips which are exactly fixed by the wax layer in their original position prescribed by the wafer is placed at the inner lead bonder on an X-Y-displaceable table and the good chips are further processed directly from the carrier, i.e., are contacted to the terminal legs of the so-called film spiders.
Problems have been revealed given this known method, particularly given multi-pole, large-surface chips. As a result, for example, of the small distance of the rows of connecting bumps from chips adjacent in the wafer, the danger exists that the connecting legs of a film spider will come into contact with the connecting bumps of an adjacent chip and will likewise be soldered there. Moreover, agreement cannot be reached with all manufacturers of such circuits that the circuits be supplied in the form of complete wafers since wafers supplied undivided would provide the user with information concerning the yield of good chips.